His Lips
by Anthoinette
Summary: Sasuke is a silent guy who nobody notices. So Naruto is quite shocked when Sasuke suddenly speaks to him. This changes his life, but what happens then? NaruSasu Oneshot


**Just a little one shot to apologize for taking so long on Lost and Found ^^. This is the first time I wrote in first person view, so please be nice to me! Unbeta-ed, because I wanted to keep this as a surprise for my beta to! ^^. You can beta it after reading Carzy PurpleSage xD!**

**OO OO OO**

He's a stubborn, quiet and unsocial guy. Of all the time we had school, he missed halve of it. So it's actually unusual or rare when he actually shows up. It's been 5 months since school started, but he's not comfortable with our class. In fact, he only speaks when he is asked something by a teacher. No one talks to him if they don't have to.

But even though his social skills are freezing cold, his appearance is to say bluntly, hot. His face is so …pure, in lack of a better word, that sometimes I wonder if it's covered by a thin layer of silk. It just seems so smooth. But, his fair skin and skinny body make him look unhealthy.

To think of it, he also skips gymnastics. So I never have actually seen his body, but every time I see his skinny arms I can't help thinking that he should put on more weight.

So.

Why did such a guy like him..do that sort of thing all of a sudden? What I thought of, at that very moment, was an idiotic thing like…his lips. They actually felt very cold, instead of warm as much as they say. That's all.

**OO OO OO**

The first day of school. Uchiha Sasuke went right home after the opening ceremony. So no one ever knew that he was in our class. That's why he had to introduce himself, alone.

On the blackboard, in silence, he wrote his full name, his blood type, and what his blood was made up of in detail.

Then without a smile, or even a word, he returned to his seat.

Everyone thought one thing; 'what a weird guy…' I could see that from the look on their faces. And because Kiba mouthed it to me.

As Sasuke sat down, all I could wonder was why he took the seat in the corner far in the back.

"Hey Naruto."

"Hmm?" I answered, my eyes not leaving the new guy until my friend grabbed my shoulder and I was forced to look at him. "what is it Kiba?"

"what do you think?" Kiba asked me, nodding his head towards Sasuke. Shikamaru, my other friend, sighed. "It's must be a troublesome guy."

"I think he's strange." Chouji said seriously, as he nibbled on a biscuit. **(1)**

"Uhh…yeah." I answer absently. "But you know-"

"Kiba! It's your turn to go to the teacher to bring in the diary!" **(2) **Shouts Ino, who interrupts me.

"No way! I don't want to do that!" Kiba groans.

I forget what I wanted to say as I watch, with an amused face, Ino and Kiba fight. But in the back of my mind I think of the new guy. I found it weird that I was actually intrigued by such a guy. On the other hand. Weird, or anything out of ordinary interested me. All my friends had their own personality with their own skills or likes and dislikes. But we accepted and respected each other.

Soon, Ino threw the diary in Kiba's face and a mini war broke out. Sasuke was already long forgotten. That also had been the last time he attracted anyone's attention.

After that, he was like a mouse, so no one took notice of him. Well, we took notice of him. And he would be the topic at the beginning of everyday he wasn't around. But no one spoke to him, and no one knew who his friends were or what he did in his free time. At lunch break he would always read, or do homework he couldn't do because he was absent.

I must admit, I was drawn to this mysterious side of him. Sometimes I just had the urge to walk up to him and ask him what his favorite music was. I thought he would be either a Mozart fan, just by his look that screamed that he came from a rich and royal family. Or nice rock, just because he liked that. That he was playing guitar and actually performed in clubs.

But of course, as soon as the urge came, it died. Because Kiba would hit me on the head, or because Sakura would pout, saying that I wasn't listening to her.

Sometimes I also didn't notice him. Partly because, I sat far away from him, I almost forgot he was there. But sometimes it felt like he made sure I wouldn't forget.

Like the time I was talking to Gaara and Neji about the newest videogame I bought. I just felt someone watching me. When I would turn around, he would always look away. As if realized he had been staring and noticed that I saw it. The first time, I almost thought I imagined it, thinking; 'Was he looking at me?'

Of course Gaara quickly pulled me back, asking what was wrong. I answered with the standard "nothing" and talked on and on about how defeated the enemy.

**OO**

That's why, to be honest, I was shocked when he first spoke to me.

"You live in that white apartment across from the supermarket near the station, don't you?" As I turned around I saw he wasn't looking up, as if he hadn't spoke to me at all, but kept reading his book like usual.

"what?" I asked, wanting to confirm if he was speaking to me. His eyes only met mine for a second and I realized he was, indeed, speaking to me. "Uhh, yeah." I answered.

I hoped he didn't catch my surprise and shock in my voice or way of acting.

"I saw you go in the other day. My place is in that same area, just a bit further from yours."

His voice. So that's how he sounded when he was talking to someone. I think it was the first time I ever heard him talk to someone else then a teacher. 'It's strange right?' was my thought.

I'm always a chatterbox, like my friends say. I like to make friends and so I immediately started to talk, like it was normal.

"Oh, that's right? So you live close-by then! I didn't know that." As I was speaking, I noticed that he stayed silent, as if he was trying to understand why I was talking to him. Which made me wonder. Hadn't he expect that I would talk to him? Had he expected for me to just ignore him?

"so you live in a house, not an apartment? I'm so jealous! My place is so small." I say with a chuckle and roll of my eyes. Slowly Sasuke closes his book and puts it away in his bag. "It must be great to live in a house. It's a real home isn't it? Ah, I wish-"

"Do you want to.." Sasuke interrupts me, and I fall quiet. Sasuke hesitates. Suddenly I realize that he is embarrassed. There is a small blush covered on his pale cheeks and he fuming with the zipper of his bag. I figured he was nervous. It was probably his first time speaking to someone of our class, and he was nervous that he would mess up. "…go home with me today?"

'what a serious sort of a guy.' Was my first thought. I couldn't say that I had already planned to walk home with him as soon as he had said that he lived close to me. He was so serious all the time, that I was a little surprised this…statue, also had a cute side in him.

Ah, well. I'm simple guy and soon I already forgot the minor details. I was starving. "Sure." I answered happily. I noticed the look of relief in his eyes. "Want to stop somewhere and grab a snack?"

The whole way we didn't spoke much, mostly because we ate from our hamburgers. I did most of the talking though.

"I think the I like the burger king more, because their hamburgers are the best! But KFC is pretty good to, maybe that's because I like chicken more?" I laughed. "what about you?"

Sasuke shrugged. He stared at his hamburger. "I like the Mac more, I guess."

Happy to have him talk I urged on. "why?"

"Because they have good salads." He answered hesitantly. I nodded and laughed. "that true!"

Sasuke didn't exactly smile. But he wasn't looking like he was bored to death either. I almost felt like praising a dog, but I hoped that it would make him socialize more.

**OO OO OO**

The days after that I started to hang out with Sasuke. Not in school time, because I would be to occupied with my other friends. But after school. All my friends went to clubs, except for me so I would help Sasuke with the homework that he missed or just talk about teenager stuff.

My friends knew that I spend time with Sasuke. But I told them that Sasuke wasn't good at socializing and asked them to keep some distance, afraid that he would shut himself completely off if he got nervous.

Now, it was the last day before we had 4 days off. I stayed behind because I had to give the diary to the teacher, but forgot to fill in the things for today. Everyone had left already. Sasuke was next to me, reading a book like usual. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I wondered who would ever title his book "Icha Icha Paradise".

Then again, I was not interested in reading, nor books, so I never bothered to ask what the book was about or anything like that. "done!" I shouted happily and stretched. Sasuke looked up, closed his book and put it away.

"Can we check the exam results before we go?" I asked, suddenly remembering I had forgotten to do that. Sasuke nodded and closed the door to the teachers room. **(3) **

I screamed as I looked lower and lower and found my test result on the 49th place. I pointed accusingly to Sasuke. "It's not fair, how can you be on the 6th place while you hardly go to school anyways?"

"I never got o P.E. so I got to make up for it." he merely murmured.

I shook my head and shrugged. "whatever. Hey, shall we go to the park tomorrow? I need some fresh air are after doing my homework tonight and tomorrow morning."

Sasuke gave me a look. "You aren't going to work on your homework anyway."

I pouted. "Please?" I throw in my puppy look. No one can resist that. Except for Sasuke of course. Sasuke gives an amused snort of some sort and then nods. "Fine, but you have to pay."

"pay for what?" I asked confused.

"Ice-cream." Sasuke answered and he started to walk away, leaving me dumbfounded for a second. Then a smile crept on my face.

"Ice-cream, né?" I murmured and then ran to catch up on Sasuke.

**OO OO OO**

I unwrapped the paper from my strawberry ice-cream and licked my lips by the sight of the red ice. Sasuke and I both sat on a bench, relaxing underneath a big tree covering us in shadow.

There hadn't been much talking, but I never seemed to mind the silence when I was with Sasuke. It was calming and made me relax.

"Naruto…" Sasuke started. I look up at him, noticing he didn't even unwrap his coconut ice-cream. Sasuke always thought a lot before he would actually act. "You, always seem happy…" Sasuke's eyes don't leave the ice-cream.

I stop licking my ice-cream. "You mean…I seem like an idiot?" I ask hesitantly, tilting my head to one side.

"No, I don't mean that." Sasuke sighs softly. "I don't know how to say this…But you always know how to enjoy yourself."

"Of course." I answer with a smile. "It's always better to have a good time." I take a lick of my ice-cream. "The one who laughs win I life, or so they say." My smile softens and I turn serious.

"That's why, I envy you." Sasuke talks serious and I patiently let him talk. "That's something I couldn't do. I don't enjoy group activities."

There falls a silence, but I know that Sasuke isn't finished yet. "I'm not even talkative."

I look out at the park, and notice some children playing further ahead. Yet somehow they seem far away.

"…" I take a bit of my ice-cream and think of what I'm going to say. "It's true, you're sort of out of it. But…I think It's fine the way you are Sasuke. But it would be even better if you didn't skip school all the time."

Sasuke takes a lick of his ice-cream, but he's clearly thinking of my words.

"Besides, being a good talker doesn't necessarily make anyone happy. I, mean, people are all different.

After all, the first semester just ended, you shouldn't stress too much. I'm sure you'll make more friends." I give him a smile. "Just like we did."

Sasuke tilts his head, as if he is confused. I can't help but to think that it's cute how he's trying to understand my words.

"I see, as far as you are concerned, we're already friends."

I let out a loud "eh?!" almost choking on my ice-cream. "wait a second, you mean you don't think so? But, we are! Why else would we bother hanging out?!"

Sasuke fell silent. I nibbled on my ice-cream.

"at first…I thought you were too loud."

I give Sasuke a surprised look. "….too loud?" I murmur, wandering if he was finding me an idiot…

"I always wondered what was so funny when you would laugh so loud. It used to annoy me as a matter of fact."

I sweat dropped, trying to keep a straight face. "…really…?"

"Yes." Sasuke answers as a matter of fact.

"I-I didn't know." I stammer, seeing embarrassing moments flashing before my eyes.

"Only at first I said and then..I tried to avoid you."

I gave Sasuke a look. Was this suppose to make me feel any better…? I want to say something, but somehow Sasuke looks distant. His face serious, but his eyes seeming far away.

"But you were always in the middle of…everything , I couldn't avoid you. Seeing and hearing you.. I tried blocking everything out. But I couldn't help noticing how much you were having fun and enjoying yourself. I began to feel jealous."

I look at Sasuke, who's face wears a sad smile. I'm actually speechless, never even thinking that Sasuke would open up to me now.

"I wonder what made you laugh like that. I wondered what made you free like that." Sasuke suddenly turns to me and I swallow from the intense look Sasuke is giving me. "that made me want to talk to you. And..eventually, I did.

It actually required a lot of courage for me. But you acted as if it was nothing."

Naruto, indeed, found it nothing. For him it was only more fun. He would have another friend, someone who could walk home with him.

"It made me wonder why we were so different. I felt some anger at the time, but I ..don't really know how I feel now…" Sasuke looked away.

I think about my words, knowing that I should choose carefully. But as I open my mouth to speak, the words seem to flow, saying exactly what I wanted to say.

"..I…I don't ever think that way…I don't know what you're saying. To think of it, I don't know much about you. But I do know that I don't hate you. You..wouldn't be talking to me if you hated me right?"

Sasuke looks a little taken back, but I sense also some relief. "Wouldn't that be enough?" I ask him. "even if you can't be sure. Let's find out together. If you don't mind hanging out with me, doesn't that make us…friends?"

I stop, noticing that Sasuke closing in on me. I hesitantly call his name as I suddenly realized his lips were covering my own.

**OO OO OO**

'I should've punched him with my fist.'

I thought of that three days later. I look at the empty seat in the back and a scowl appears on my face. He didn't show up again today. Or yesterday, or even the day before that.

Teme…!

'…He ran away. I can't get rid of these feelings by just slapping him once. Next time I see him, I'm going to punch him so hard! I'm going to swear and shout and say cruel things. And then…!

And then…'

My glare softens. '…what am I going to do after that?

After I punch him a couple of times and swear and bitch at him, then what? Is that the end of it…?'

Can we go back to what was before? Act like nothing had happened? Would that even be possible?

I stare out the window, my thoughts drifting away from class. 'maybe I should ignore him completely…'

A friendship, that only existed for a few months…can I erase that?

"Naruto!" Kiba calls me, waking me from my thoughts. Kiba pretends he's scared and hides behind Shikamaru. "what's wrong with you dude? You look so serious, it doesn't suit you!"

"Shut up." I murmur, sticking out my tongue at him.

"If you're bored, wanna grab something to eat? It's fun to hang out again!" Kiba winks at me and Chouji shouts. "yes, who's going to treat?"

Immediately I put on a smile and laugh with the rest. 'It's bad. Did they notice?'

'I got it.' I ran out of school, chasing Kiba as he took away my bag. 'Unless I see him, no matter what I think, it's not going to solve anything. I have to much on my mind. I should forget about him right now and have fun. Enjoy myself."

My friends and I loudly talk in the burger king. Somehow the sound is almost too much. With Sasuke I would always take the food with us and walk outside, were it was quiet. I laugh at a lame joke, making my own version of it. But as the laugh of my friends echo through the diner, I feel weird.

'what's this. This feeling?

It's…fun ..but…'

As we go through the shops, I notice a small corner filled with buttons and telephone straps. Thinking about replacing my own, I pick one. It was actually kind of cute.

'to think of it, he doesn't have one. I should pick up one for him.' I let out a small snicker. 'to tease him, I'll get a cute one. I wonder what he'll do. Will he get upset or maybe even angry?

To think of it, I've never seen him angry, or laugh for that matter. Maybe I should get one for his birthday. I think he said his birthday was coming soon…'

"…" huh?

As I realize what I'm doing I throw the strap against the rack, which makes several straps fall. The people around me flinch. A salesman walk up to me, asking if I please will stop that. I make deep bow, apologizing honesty, realizing I should watch out for my own behavior.

Am I a fool?

We walk out of the store and I only seem to look at my own feet.

'I'm so angry at him, but…I can't stop thinking about him. That Teme.' I look at my friends laughing and I sigh. 'It's no fun. That's it. It's no fun. …Well, it's fun…it's fun to hang out with the gang, but…It's something I do all the time. Hang out and laugh when he's not around'

I slow down and eventually stop walking all together. 'It's not a bad thing to do…'

"Naruto? What wrong? C'mon let's go!"

'Why do I feel so guilty?'

"I'm sorry, I just remembered I forgot something!" I make a quick bow, while I leave my friends dumbfounded.

'It's not like I'm forgiving him or something. …I'm still angry…But I just want to see him and talk to him again.

After he kissed me, I just hit him with my hand. He looked shocked, the same expression as I was wearing. After that, tears started to well up in my eyes, and then I started crying.

Why did I cry? Was I panicking, or maybe shocked to find out Sasuke was gay?

I'm confused. I just ran away without looking back and he didn't even try to stop me. He didn't call me or something to explain. I got so angry as time passed…

But how do I feel now? Am I really angry at him?'

"Kakashi-sensei! You've got the address book of the class right?" I shout as I storm into the teachers lounge. Kakashi looks up lazily, but surprised.

"oh, Naruto, still here? I thought you left already…"

Before Kakashi could talk any further I interrupt him. "Please, tell me where Sasuke lives!"

Kakashi blinks. "Sasuke? You know about him right?"

That makes me blink with confusion. "Huh? What?"

**OO OO OO**

"_You're good friends with him right?" _Kakashi-sensei's words ring through my head as I hurry to the hospital.

"_I was asked not to tell, but since you're good friends with him, I suppose I can tell you. Sasuke was hospitalized several days ago. Apparently he came to school when he shouldn't have."_

'This has gotta be a joke.'

"_he graduated later too last year. He has a health problem, that's why he skips P.E."_

'One sick horrible joke.' I think as I ask the room number from a nurse sitting behind the information desk and run towards the elevator.

"_Come to think of it, why don't you go check up on him?"_

I run on the hall, ignoring an angry shout behind me from a patient and almost miss his room. As I read his name on the sign along with number 132 I'm panting, sweating and almost shaking.

I take a deep breath and open the door. My eyes widen as I look into the room. Somehow the sounds of the hospital slowly disappear, and I only hear the silence, which is deafening in the small room.

'what…?'

The smell of hospital is strong, but that's not what makes my stomach turn. The room is completely empty, except for a bed. On the bed lays Sasuke. A white towel covering his face, his body not moving.

There aren't any machines giving noises, it almost makes me feel like time stopped in the room. Slowly I walk towards the bed, my legs shaking. I don't take my eyes of the pale body.

'What…is this…?'

With trembling hands I take the towel of his face. His eyes are closed, his face still in that unemotional expression of his.

"O-Oi….teme…" I start to whisper. "Teme, I haven't… forgiven you… yet…!"

My knuckles turn white as I desperately hold the towel in one hand, the other grasping the sheets of the bed.

"..Open your eyes…!"

'You haven't told me anything yet.'

"O-Open your eyes and …apologize!"

My voice is trembling, I'm trying to hold the tears in, but I feel them stinging in the corner of my eyes.

"I…I-I'm still angry Sasuke! …S-So GET UP AND APOLOGIZE!"

'You haven't told me how you really feel.' A tear streams down my face.

**OO**

"…I'm sorry." A soft voice speaks.

I blink. "huh?"

"Sasuke..?" I say, shocked. His eyes are open and he looks at me confused and dumbfounded. "Sasuke?! You're still alive?!" I shout out, backing away from the bed.

His eyes narrow. "what are you saying, of course I'm alive."

I look at the towel and then show it to Sasuke. "B-But this was on your face…" My voice grows weaker. "Just like a dead person…"

Sasuke looks at the towel and sighs. "It's too bright in here, and I can't reach the curtains… I feel too tired to get up right now. I knew it might be taken wrong." He murmurs. I slowly calm down. Feeling kind of stupid right now.

"didn't you think they would stop giving IV to a dead person?" Now that he mentions it. I do notice the IV standing next to the bed…

"Besides who leaves a dead person in a room like this, with no nurse, doctor or even family around?"

"…ah.." Is the only think that leaves my mouth and I realize I hadn't been thinking rational. Sasuke was sleeping. He wasn't dead.

Before Sasuke gets the change to explain himself, my hand had formed a fist and I punch him. Hard. On his left cheek.

Once Sasuke is over the shock and I sit down on a chair, still upset, he starts to explain.

"It's not a typical anemia. My body can't produce properly. It used to be a serious illness, but nowadays there are ways to treat it. I kept quiet about it because I didn't want to be treated differently at school. Besides, my problem isn't that serious. I just have to watch out."

I feel Sasuke looking at me, but I childishly ignore him. "Naruto…You're still angry?"

I look at Sasuke. "Why?"

"…What?" Sasuke asks confused.

"Why?" I ask again. "Didn't you kiss me or what? …You told me you didn't know how you felt about me. Why did you do that?"

"…" Sasuke looks away, his expression thoughtful as he rubs his sore cheek. Was that a blush on his face? "…Because…"

"What?!" I ask impatient.

"Because I didn't know." Sasuke gazed to something in the distance. "I thought I would know when I kissed you…

I was upset when I heard you say we were friends and laughed as if it was nothing. But..I also think I was glad to hear it…Just as much as I hated you…you words made me happy…"

I must admit, I was a little take aback by his words. But when he didn't continue I leaned in. "…So..?" Sasuke looked at me. "Have you figured…it out in the end? After you did it?"

"Nope." Was the blunt answer. "that's why I apologize."

I gave him a look. "…you…." I gave a big sigh. I gave up.

Sasuke tilted his head to one side. "You don't forgive me..?"

"Uhh…I don't really care anymore. You know, it's just proves you're amazingly foolish.." I scratched the back of my neck, and I look at Sasuke. "Besides, it's better than having you dead for real. I was so relieved…to see you alive."

It was the first time I had seen Sasuke look at me like that. A blush was on his pale face and he looked away as he noticed I was staring at him. "…Naruto…"

"Can I do it again?" he suddenly asked determined. Without any hesitation I punched him again.

"Don't make use of the opportunity."

"Will you please use the palm of your hand instead of a fist? I'm a sick person after all." Sasuke rubbed his cheek, which was redder then before.

"Not granted." I said.

Sasuke gave a sigh. "If you punch me all the time, you might form a weird habit you know…?"

"If it's a joke, please tell it with a joking face. The way you look, I can't tell if it's a joke or not." I give the raven a look.

There falls a silence, and suddenly I start to laugh. Sasuke blushes, looking out of the window. I stand up and give him a kiss.

Gently. Just like he did to me. And I can't help but to wonder why his lips are cold, yet feel so warm.

**OO OO OO**

**(1)My boyfriend always nibbles on a cookie. It makes him look like a squirrel or something. I just find it so cute when a guy nibbles on a cookie! xD**

**(2)This is a method that is used on my school. There is a class representative, who has an diary and keeps track of anything special. Like who forgot his study materials or who's absent or late for which class. But also if there are any complaints or ideas. Every week, the class representative changes. At the end of the week, the agenda is giving to our mentor. It is giving to the next class rep on Monday. I know it's an agenda, but we call it a diary. :)**

**(3)Just like most schools in Japan on my school with important tests or with exams, the results are displayed on a large list.**

**Somehow I needed to explain a lot on this fan fiction … But then again, I thought it was needed, for every school is different and I might have confused someone…So.**

**Merry Christmas everyone!^^**


End file.
